


Madara Mends

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Hashirama Havoc [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Cat Madara, F/M, Hashirama bashing, Hashirama is a Bad Brother, Injury Recovery, M/M, Protective Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Tobirama is Essential, Tobirama is a Hatake, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Aftermath of Tobirama Snaps
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: Hashirama Havoc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143296
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Hatake Visits

Madara stared blankly at the sheet of paper, a drop of ink falling from his brush to join the growing puddle. “Aniki.”

“Not now.”

“Aniki, you’ll want…”

“ _Not_ now.” Sharingan eyes spun to stare at his younger brother, “I’m _busy._ ”  
“Busy making an ink puddle you mean.” Izuna muttered.

* * *

Hikaku sighed, and gave a stiff smile to their visitors at the sound of shrieking coming from the direction of the Clan-Head’s garden, “My apologies Hatake-san, Madara-sama will be with us shortly.”

The elder man just huffed a laugh, “Cubs will be cubs regardless of their age, it is good to see the Uchiha are not so different, despite reputation.”

Hikaku blinked, “I see.”

* * *

Madara snarled and dove after his sopping wet brother as he bolted around a corner and out to the main courtyard of the compound, only to stumble to a halt at the sight of an unfamiliar man with close shaved white hair, and a black fur pelt wrapped around his shoulders. “Hatake?” He questioned, shooting a glare at his unrepentant brother.

The elder man smiled faintly and inclined his head slightly, “A pleasure to meet the man responsible for returning my grandson to the Clan.”

Izuna choked, and interjected for his suddenly white-faced brother, “Senju Tobirama is your grandson?”

“Yes.” He frowned, “Though I would refrain from reminding him and us of his relation to the oaf the Senju call a Clanhead.” He sneered, “After what we learned when our Clanhead forced him to the Healers, I doubt our contracts with the Senju will ever be re-established.”

“What did you learn?” Madara demanded.

The Hatake cocked his head, “Izumi-kun had to rebuild his liver. Apparently he’d been using seals to compensate for the damage caused by years of poison build-up.” He glared in the direction of the Senju compound, “If not for his frankly unnerving skill with medical jutsus, any one of the poisons she found in trace amounts should have killed him long since.”

Izuna blanched, as Madara started to impersonate a tea-kettle in the background, “Really?”

“If my daughter had been alive I would have been very surprised if the Senju clan were still alive.”

Madara grimaced and clawed his way back to sanity, “My apologies, I’m sure this isn’t why you’ve come, Hikaku can show you and your party to the guest quarters. Perhaps we can discuss your purpose after you’ve had a chance to rest?”


	2. Chapter 2

Fuyuko left out a heavy sigh as she stood at her nephew’s bedside, “Will he awaken?”

Isonash grimaced and ran a hand over his honey brown hair, tugging a bit at the guard hairs where they tangled with his collar, “He should, and I would expect it within the next day or so, but he’s going to have to be on a limited diet for a while.”

“How limited?”

“Baby learning to eat solid foods limited.” He grimaced at his Clan-Head, “His body has spent so long having to treat everything he ingests as if it contains poison, that anything richer would likely be rejected and land him back here.” He smiled faintly as the elder woman left a trail of frost across the sleeping teen’s brow, “He lasted this long though, so I doubt he’ll allow himself to _not_ recover.”

“That’s reassuring.”

“I’m aware.” He sighed, letting the Iryo-Jutsu spread over his hands as he scanned his patient once more, “The poison is almost completely purged from his system now, it’s just a matter of repairing the residual damage.”

* * *

Mito let out a snarl as she stared at her husband, “And _why_ did Tobirama leave the Clan?”

“He said that healing Izuna after nearly killing him was no Foundation of Peace,” Hashirama pouted, slumping onto his desk, “I don’t know why he went to that extreme though! If he’d just _talked_ to me!”

Mito scoffed, “And the fact that you have never once listened to his advice if it goes against your beliefs in the entire time we’ve been married means nothing?”

“Of course I listen to him! But he refuses to accept the possibility of peace!”

“Interesting that the letter from Touka states differently.”

“Letter?” Hashirama perked up.

“Yes.” Mito glared at her husband, “It states that Tobirama grew tired of being poisoned and tortured by a Clan he has long lost all love for, for the sake of a brother who is no brother at all and who blames him for the deaths of his younger brothers, before going on to say that as you have paid no attention to the piles of information he provided you on exactly how peace with the Uchiha could be carried out, he has assumed that you desire not peace through diplomacy, but a capitulation on the Uchiha’s part to you and your views, and that he cannot support such a thing. As such,” She sneered at her husband, “he has elected to surrender his claim to the Senju name and lineage, and will instead be taking his place in his mother’s birth Clan. Then it goes on to state that the Hatake are willing to renegotiate the terms of the contract with the Uzumaki in relation to Tobirama’s role in it.”

“Why do they need to renegotiate it? I thought it was fine.”

Mito sighed, slamming her hands on her husband’s desk, done with her attempts to contain her temper, “It works only so long as Tobirama is a Senju. The whole point of our marriage was to allow for Tobirama to protect Uzushio from the Typhoons. Without Tobirama, the Treaty is in question, and the fact that the Hatake and Tobirama are willing to renegotiate terms, is more than I would have expected given the diagram, Touka talked the Hatake Healer into including, of Tobirama’s injuries and approximate dates of when he received them. _Most of which were when he was in the Compound_.”

“But…”

“You do realise that we will have to renegotiate with my father also? Tobirama’s contracted presence within Uzushio during storm season took the place of Bride Price and stood exchange for the Seals we provided the Senju, as per the terms of the Treaty. Without him… you’re going to have to find a way to make up the shortfall in the agreed terms.” She paused, “And no, Tobirama isn’t bound to the Treaty if he isn’t a Senju. The Treaty spoke of the Suiton-natured son of the Senju Main House, Tobirama. It never mentioned him in any context other than that. If he’d chosen to marry out into any other Clan, it would have needed to be renegotiated, _anata_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Madara grimaced as he sensed the Hatake Elder approaching his office with Hikaku, shooting a stern look at his brother, who rolled his eyes, before moving with his brother to stand by the window, “Enter.”

“Madara-sama, Izuna-san,” Hikaku began, giving a bow to the two, may I introduce Hatake Fujio?”

Madara inclined his head, mentally cursing the need for formalities, “Hatake-sama, please.” He motioned to the table before he and his brother, before sinking into seiza beside the table.

The Hatake smirked, before moving to join them, “Call me Fujio, Uchiha-sama. As I said, my clan is grateful for the return of one of our own.”

“Madara then.” A smirk spread across his lips as he poured a cup of tea for the other man, Hikaku slipping unnoticed from the room.

“Very well, Madara-sama.”

“Why are you here?” Izuna interjected, causing Madara to curse mentally.

“To acknowledge a debt and to check you have recovered adequately. Tobirama-kun was in no state to reassure us on his arrival, we had to rely on young Touka’s judgement in his place.”

“What’s wrong with him?” Madara snapped out, jaw tensing to stop his eyes spinning into Sharingan.

“Organ damage as a result of long-term poisoning attempts; chakra exhaustion; and near-blindness. Last I heard the healers had put him into an induced coma.”

“Blindness?” Izuna interjected, confusion blatant on his face.

The Hatake gave a slow blink, “Yes. He’s an albino,” at the looks of confusion he elaborated, “Most albinos have at the very least photosensitivity. Tobirama’s eyes show no evidence of any attempts to lessen the effects of his condition, and have deteriorated to the point the healers would be very surprised if he can see anything past a foot in front of his face as more than a vague blur.”

Izuna let out a low whimpering sound as he processed what that meant in terms of their fights, and Madara frowned, “Do you have any way to solve the problem?”

“No.” The Hatake grimaced, “Blindness is not a common complaint of my clan. We tend to be more prone to amputations and the like.”

Madara nodded, glancing towards the window, and considering how to sell to the Elders what he was about to suggest, “It is something we are experienced in though.”

“Aniki…” Izuna started, halting abruptly as he noted his brother’s expression.

“We are a clan dependant on our Dojutsu.” He gave the Hatake a wry smile, “And we are _very_ used to Bloodline Thieves going after our children. If Tobirama-san is willing to enter our compound, or at the very least allow our healers to see him, we might be able to assist in halting the degeneration at the very least.”

“Not healing?”

“It depends on what kind of damage he is suffering. We cannot regrow an eye once lost, nor do we currently have a means of repairing damaged optical nerves, but if the damage is to the eye itself, then it is possible the healers will have an idea. If not, I’ve heard enough complaints from Izuna that I have no doubt he’ll be able to come up with something if given access to our library.”

“And you would allow this?”

“He may have been the one to wound my brother, but he also saved him.” Madara shrugged, “You’re not the only one who considers a debt to be owed.”

“I see.”

* * *

Fujio put his cup down and met Madara’s eyes, noting with amusement how the younger man’s scent spiked with surprise, “In that case, I should inform you that I have been authorised to negotiate a Peace Treaty with you and your clan.”

“I thought the Hatake allied with the Senju.” The younger Uchiha interjected, his childish mask seemingly slipping away as his brother let him take control of the conversation.

“We did.” Fujio grimaced, “Part of that treaty necessitated that any Wild-Blood born into the Senju as a result of the union would be returned to the Hatake Clan.”

“And they were not?” Madara frowned.

“No.” Fujio picked his cup up again, watching the way the green liquid swayed against the side of the delicate porcelain, before sighing and continuing, “Of the four children of Senju Butsuma only Hashirama is of non-Hatake blood.” At the sudden stillness from the other two men, he continued, “From what we can tell, Kawarama was a typical Senju child, while Itama was showing signs of his mother’s Yuki blood.”

The younger Uchiha grimaced, “And Tobirama?”

“To understand that, you need to understand what we mean by Wild-Blood.” Fujio set his cup down once more and met void-black eyes with a wry grimace, “Firstly, most assume that my clan is Matriarchal – this is not true. Each generation we have at least one child born that is more feral, more connected to the Elements and to Chakra than the others. These children are known as Wild-Bloods. Each of them is a Sensor, and each of them is unusually skilled in their Chakra nature.” He paused, “But they are also the ones who are drawn to undergo their first Hunt and meet their Hunt-Mate at an unusually young age. My sister was five when she went missing for a week, only to return with a dire wolf at heel, and a bear-fur draped around her shoulders.” He smiled dryly as the two Uchiha stiffened, “My daughter was six, when she returned with an Arctic Wolf, and a snakeskin coiled around her.”

“And Tobirama?”

Fujio smiled, teeth finally showing, “Touka tells me that the day you all met for the first time on that riverbank, that Tobirama had been on his way to a mission in Lightning. He left after that fight, without his fur collar, returned afterwards with it.”

“Then why have I never seen his summons?” The younger brother frowned.

“None of the Senju have.” Fujio grimaced, “And from what Touka informed us, Yone’s Hunt-Mate disappeared not long after Tobirama was born.”


End file.
